Maximum Ride: A Not So Easy Life
by katstar15
Summary: Max's life has been upside down lately. Her mothers death, her father remarrying, new school, and boys. Yes, BOYS! But in the end, the tragedy that might finish her off happens. Well anyone be there to help pick her up? (No wings) FAX! EGGY! NUDGExOC!
1. Home

It was 3:00 a.m. and I still hadn't gotten any sleep. What do you expect from me? Tomorrow I'm going to another fancy-dancy private school. I mean I've been to many ever since my Dad and soon-to-be-step-mom got engaged and ever since both of our families came together, will it's been a mess! I love my step-mom! She's possibly the 2nd best Mom I could ever ask for! But I still feel a hole in my stomach when I see my Dad giving her lovey-dovey eyes. Like he once did to Mom. My real Mom. She died 3 years ago in a plane crash. But I'm happy for my Dad. Being able to move on and find happiness once again. I hope some day I will to.

"MAX!" I heard from the other side of the door. "Wake up and hurry for breakfast!"

"I'm going, I'm going" I groaned back.

I quickly changed. I was glad that this stupid school didn't have uniforms. They're the worst with their to short mini skirts, and slu- uh hm, you get the point.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me was a blonde, brown eyed, girl. Nothing special. I got my blonde hair that was now slowly turning darker from Dad. And everything else from Mom. To much from Mom. I smiled satisfied with how I looked and headed downstairs.

"Morning Sweetie." Mom greeted me. "Big day today!"

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

She laughed. Then she noticed what I was wearing. "Honey" she began.

"Are you sure that's appropriate?"

I looked at my clothes. I had on a sparkling silver top (Don't ask), ripped skinny jeans, and my favorite combat boots.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your father wouldn't approve of this."

Ya, since being the Senators daughter and all, I was suppose to sit an example by wearing the latest fashion, and driving in limos, and carrying around my poodle in a tiny little purse. Will that's what Dad always said secretly anyways.

"Yup, I know!"

She laughed. "Fine then"

Finally my brothers came in the dining room.

"Mmm, smells good!" Jake said."What's for breakfast?"

Jake was my soon-to-be-step-brother. When our parents dated for the last 2 years, we hardly ever met, let alone talk. But now that they're engaged and decided to move in together, we've gotten pretty close over the Summer. While I had to move from city to city, he got to stay here all his life! Lucky. Whenever I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice how much he looks like his Mom. Same chocolate brown hair, hazel-green eyes, and perfect heart warming smile. Once again, lucky!

"Pancakes and bacon" Mom answered. "Iggy, Dear could you please get the syrup?"

"Sure thing" He replied making his way towards the kitchen.

Iggy was my actual brother. We are will, twins! He had strawberry blonde hair. Unlike me his hair actually got lighter. Iggy had dark blue eyes like dad's. I was always jealous of his eyes. The perfect shade of blue, that gleamed and could hypnotize with just a glimpse. I guess I drew the short stick in the gene pool huh?

As always it was my Mom, Jake, Iggy, and me eating. Dad was always in meetings and other government stuff. I looked around the table as everyone ate. I smiled to myself. This is my home. This is my family.


	2. Ditched!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any characters from the series.**

**Claimer: I do own Jake and his mom and other characters not featured in Maximum Ride.**

* * *

School. 6 letters that make 1 word. And that's where I'm heading. I know that Iggy and I are going to be the only new kids. Jefferson Private High School (A/N I just made this school up) is very hard to get into. Since only very high class, preppy, snobby, brats kids from important and rich people get in. I already know I'm stamped as the loser. You might be asking "_How come Jake goes to this school then?" _Will Jake's Dad is Tristan Keys (A/N Made him up). A very famous actor who ditched Mom and Jake when Jake was only a couple months old. And Mom was a former super model. I know, I was shocked to! Yup. So Jake says the last new kids that entered a private school in Jefferson, Pennsylvania (A/N once again, I don't know if it really exist!) was a girl named Nudge. This was 6 years ago! I have a feeling Iggy is going to fit right in. I get feelings like this all the time. I'm usually right. I look up at Iggy and Jake sitting in the front 2 seats. They made a huge deal about driving me everywhere, since I failed my driver's test! Yes, I Maximum Ride failed my driver's test! How was I supposed to know almost running over people and stopping to get a Blizzard is wrong? Well, anyways as Iggy and Jake chatted away I stared out the window. Seeing the trees and birds flying relaxed me. As I stared I saw a guy walking on the street. I didn't get a good look at him but he had black hair and black everything else. For some reason. I felt it suited him. As we pulled up in the parking lot, I was once again fascinated by the size of the school. It was a huge white building. It had a huge perfect and a water fountain in the middle. As I looked at everyone I knew that yup, this school was filled with snobs. Yippee! I got out of the car. A blue mustang that I could never drive. Thanks for the birthday present dad! I was about to ask Jake where my home room was when I noticed he was gone. So was Iggy.

"_They ditched me!" _I thought_ "Those buttheads are so gonna get it!"_

I walked in the crowded halls of the school. For being such an exclusive school, Jefferson High sure did have a lot of students. I tried to hide my face as I found my way to the Junior's area. Iggy, Jake, and I are all in the same grade. So I was hoping I could find my locker, and give them a huge beating before the bell rang. After a while I finally found my locker. (It had Maximum Ride taped to it the whole time). I decided to find my Home Room first since any minute the bell will ring. I swear the longer I looked, the bigger the halls got. After 80 million years I finally found it. Home Room 3 Mr. Culvin. The bell had already ringed. Great, I'm late! I cursed under my breath, still pissed about Iggy and Jake ditching me. I entered the room.

"Mr. Culvin?" I asked the teacher behind the desk. I started feeling people already staring at me. I just wanted to shout "STOP FUDGING LOOKING AT ME! Go on and continue applying your 500,000 layer of lip gloss on!" but I know I can't.

"Yes?" he asked, looking annoyed. I handed him the slip of paper like I was told to. "_Don't get used to it" _I thought.

"Ah yes, Ms. Ride" he said "Please find a seat."

I looked around, searching for a place to sit. There were 3 seats in each table. Most where had at least 1 empty seat. But looking the students I definitely did not want to sit with them. I walked by, looking for where to sit. I separated The Jocks, The 'Nerds', The Slu~, and the Okay's. When, I couldn't find a place to sit, I finally noticed the guy in the corner. He was alone at the table that was in the very back corner. It was the guy I saw earlier. He had shaggy long black hair that peaked behind his ears and getting in his eyes. He had on a black wind breaker, with a shirt with a skull under it, with matching black pants, and beat up Chuck's. How did he even get in a private school? Then I remembered _I _went to a private school. I knew I still had people staring at me but I sucked it up and went up to him. He didn't seem to notice me.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

He looked startled but quickly recovered.

"Um, sure" he replied.

I smiled. "Thanks" I said, taking a seat next to him. I felt him tense next to me.

I took out my Song Book and started writing in it. You might not know this about me, but I love music. I love singing and playing, and especially writing my own music. I heard whispers and eyes on me. "_Stay the hell away from other people's business"_ I said in my head.

"Okay class" the teacher finally joined in. "As you know, we have a new student. Please give Ms. Ride a heartwarming Jefferson High welcome!"

"Ya, right" I said under my breath. "I'm totally feeling heart warmed."

The rest of the class was just what to expect as juniors and all that crap. As soon as the bell rang I got up and made my way towards the door, thinking about ways on how to beat the living crap out of Iggy and Jake. But not before I got a quick glimpse of the guy. He was picking up his stuff. I have to admit he's cute in a dark and mysterious way. I liked that.

As I got my things from my locker, getting ready to go to Math (Good thing it's across from my Home Room) the halls where almost fully empty even though there were still 3 minutes until class started. Before I knew someone snatched my schedule out of my hands. I then saw the familiar blonde hair.

"Iggy!" I shouted running after him. "Get back here!"

"You better catch me then!"

"_You called it"_ I thought. I jumped on him, knocking him down. I snatched my schedule and stood up, resting my foot on his back while I put my hands up in victory. "And that's for ditching me!"

"Then you better hurry or you'll be late to class" said Jake as he appeared laughing.

I laughed. I ran down the hall. I looked back, sticking my tongue out, while doing a peace sign. (BTW is my signature move)

* * *

I made my way towards the lunch room, looking for my brothers. I don't even have a single class with them. I entered the lunch room and instantly saw Iggy with girls all around him, flirting up a storm. Poor Iggy. Every school we've gone to this happens and I can tell he's long tired of it too. I guess good looks can be a curse as well. I saw Iggy's face brighten up when he saw me, and made his way towards me.

"You feeling the love?" I asked.

"I'm feeling something alright" he said. "But I'm guessing it's the bruise you left me, after violently attacking me" I laughed.

"Will you _did _ditched me this morning"

Jake came up behind me, leaning on my head with his forearm.

"Aww, come on shortcakes." He laughed. "Take a joke"

Even though I'm tall for my age, Jake is a full half foot taller than me. While Iggy was half a head taller. Jake still called me short cakes. At first I hated the name but it grew on me.

"Will your 'joke' made me late for class."

I looked around and saw most girls staring at us. I know what they're thinking. "_OMG! Why is she with them?", "They're to cool and hot for her."_ and_ "Even though she's friends with them, she's still a loser." _ And they're right. All Iggy had to do was walking through the front doors and he would have thousands of screaming girls after him, shouting "Iggy, marry me!" or "Iggy, be my baby's father!" And that's why folks, we haven't been to Utah since! Jake was probably now the 2nd most popular junior next to Iggy.

I sighed. "Let's go eat"

All the tables were full so we had to sit next to a group of girls. Well actually, they had to sit next to a group of girls, while a redhead looked at me innocently and says "Oops, no room for you. Maybe next time." She giggled. Iggy and Jake asked me if I wanted to look for a different spot to sit together but I assured them it's was fine. I once again looked around, looking for a place to sit. I almost missed the almost empty table in the back corner. (Note to self: check corners first).

I instantly recognized him. The guy. I sat in front of him, placing my meal down.

"Hey" I said. "You don't mine if I sit here do you?"

"Um, no not at all" he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~Awkward Silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, I'm Max" I said, trying to get a conversation going. "You know, from 1st period?"

"Ya, I remember." He paused. "I'm Fang."

"Fang?"

He shrugged. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's a pretty freakin' awesome name!"

He didn't reply but I swear I saw him smile. For a second at least.

* * *

**I hoped you liked chapter 2! It only took 4 hours to type! Review!**

**Oh ya and yes there WILL be FAX! And don't worry. Hard core Max will be here soon! **


	3. A girl named Max

**Hey everyone! So I've decided to **_**try**_**, note try, to update every Friday! Note, I'm busy with sports, school stuff, and I still have an outside life. This chapter is based of Fang's Pov. And as you will be able to till I can't think like a guy. So Fang won't exactly sound Fang in some parts, but please excuse me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any characters involved in the amazing series!**

**Claimer: I do however own all characters not used in the original Maximum Ride by James Patterson.**

Fang's Pov

Another ordinary day. Or so I thought. Will it started normal at least. Here I go. I was walking to school. On the first day of school. I would still be the outcast just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that, and so one. I guess wearing black is a crime. But I ain't changing for those sl*ts! Anyways, I walked to school, refusing to get a ride from the women who gave birth to me. I can't even think about her as my mother without gagging. That smoking, alcoholic, hooker, of a bit~ um ya you know. I walked into the familiar school, still being ignored by everyone, and I happily ignored them. I went to my locker and headed for first period. I as sat away from everyone hoping I didn't catch anyone's eye but I knew I wouldn't. The bell had rung already, when a girl walked in. I know what you might be thinking. A girl? Seriously Fang? Are you that much of a loser? No, I'm not _that _much of a loser. The thing is she's new. It's been forever since we have gotten a new student. I couldn't help but see how she automatically stands out from the rest of the girls. A silver top, no jewelry, no make-up, and with combat boots. Pretty cool. But I definitely didn't expect what happened next. She headed right towards me. I quickly put my head down, hoping she hadn't caught me staring.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

Totally dumbstruck I said yes. Doesn't she know to ignore the dark, emo kid in the corner? The thing is, she also sat right next to me. There's three seats. I was sitting right next to the wall and she still sat right next to me even though she could've left a seat between us. I looked up at everyone. Everyone was staring and whispering. Great attention. I looked around; maybe they didn't what her to sit with them so she sat with me? But I saw Emily still patting the seat next to her looking confused. I smirked, enjoying everyone's reaction.

When class finally started and couldn't help but notice, she was ignoring the teacher and writing away. What was she writing exactly? I don't know but she seemed lost in it. I also noticed small details, like how she bit the bottom of her lip when she would get stuck, or how she didn't care that her hair was in her face, or how she would tap her pencil to get ideas going. Blonde and fierce. I lik- get a hold of yourself Fang! What are you thinking! I shook my head, shaking the thoughts out.

After class, she got up lightning fast. Trying to get as fast as possible away from me I bet. Between classes I saw her in the empty halls at her locker. I made my way to my next class, when I heard a shout.

"Iggy!" I heard. I turned around seeing another new guy running. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Great, another Jock. But I saw her run after him. They knew each other then? So I guess she is a princess after all. But right there she threw herself on top of him. Geez. She stood on his back holding a paper, looking satisfied. I guess she isn't such a wuss after all.

I saw them talking but I was out of ear shot. Until, I saw Jake come to her laughing. So the coolest guy in school was gonna make fun of her already. But she laughed with him and ran off, looking back doing a funny move and turned down the corner. Jake was helping, that guy Iggy I guess was his name; up.

"That's Max for yah." He said chuckling, barely hearing him.

Max. So her name's Max.

The rest of the day went on as normal. I didn't have any more classes with her. Max. I thought of her name, making my mind fuzzy. It wasn't until lunch when I finally saw her again. She was talking and laughing with Iggy and Jake. So they were her friends. I felt amused seeing all the jealous girls looking at them.

I sat at my familiar table in the corner. Only a couple outcast like me sitting at the opposite side of the table. I didn't expect her. I didn't see her until she sat right in front of me.

" You don't mind I sit here do you?" she asked, in a calming voice.

"Um no not at all" I stuttered. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I definitely didn't expect her to sit with me. I would have thought someone would have warned her about me. To stay away or you'll catch the losers. (A very serious disease) But I guess not. It was pretty quiet between us until she asked,

"Um, I'm Max" I looked up. "You know, from 1st period?"

How could I forget. She's been on my mind all day. But that would have been too weird to say.

"Ya, I remember." I paused. "I'm Fang."

She probably thinks I'm a creep, with such a name.

"Fang?" she asked looking confused.

I shrugged. I looked up, and was surprised to see a huge grin on her face.

"That's a pretty freakin' awesome name!"

I looked down, trying hard not to smile like a fool. I guess she is layed back and cool. This girl. This girl named Max.


	4. Kids

**Oh no! It's Saturday! D: What have I done! Like I said, I will be busy but I'll try to update when I can. Now, I've been thinking about changing the script. I'm thinking about turning my story into a supernatural story. I know I said they're human but I've been thinking about doing it differently. They won't necessarily have wings, but they'll have powers and stuff. Tell me what you guys think. Do you want it to be a realistic, funny, romantic, dramatic story? Or do you want crazy stuff that happens in my head (warning, once you're in, you won't come out)? So, since this is still the first few chapters, I'm still able to change the story, but I won't continue until you guys decide. But don't worry. I won't leave you empty handed. This is a side story, from Max's and Iggy's Mom point of you view, before she died. So if you decide supernatural, this will affect the story, but if it stays to the original idea, this won't really matter. So decide, SUPERNATURAL or ORIGINAL!**

**~Katherine~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters involved in the series.**

**Claimer: I do however own any characters not featured in the original Maximum Ride series.**

**MOM'S POV**

"They're beautiful" I whispered.

There in my arms where my two little angels. Maximum and Iggy. I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant. I was even more shocked when I found out they were twins. And you should have seen my face when I found out it was a boy and a girl. My two little angels sent from above.

I looked into my husband's eyes, they sparkled like the moonlight. I could see tears of joy starting to form.

"They sure are" he said.

I stared at them, remembering every little detail, from the little blonde hairs on their heads, to the tiny little toes on their feet. I was scared at having them at first. Especially, since having them, I gave them both a terrible fate. But at that moment, nothing mattered. They're here. In my arms. Safe and sound. That's all that matters.

The one wrapped in a pink blanket, Max, yawned stretching her tiny, little arms.

"Jeb honey, look" I said smiling. "She's so adorable."

I looked over at my son, Iggy. He was wide awake looking around without making a single peep.

"He's a curious one" Jeb said. "Aren't you Iggy?"

Hearing his own name, Iggy looked at his father.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

Carefully I handed him over. They're both so calm and quiet. Nothing like the other babies. They both rarely have cried in the couple hours I've had them. Just then Max grabbed a chunk of my hair, playfully pulling on it. I laughed, and Jeb joined in.

"And she's the fighter" I laughed.

_4 years later. _

"But Mommy, I'm scared." Iggy said. "What if the teachers are mean?"

"They won't be" I assured him

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Max walked in, wearing a blue top, and a black puffy skirt, (an outfit she wouldn't stop whining about wanting)

"Don't be such a baby Iggy" she said. "It's just school"

"But it's your first day of school" I chimed in. "I can't believe my little darlings are going to school!"

"I'm so excited" said Max.

"I'm not" muttered Iggy

Those are my angels. Max being the tough brave one. While, Iggy always being shy, and afraid. I looked at my kids closely, not wanting to let them out of my sight. Both Iggy and Max had light blonde hair, just like they're father. But, while Iggy had blue eyes, Max had brown. Just like me. Max looked almost exactly like me, if it weren't for the hair. That includes her personality. Iggy was in the middle. Some features like his nose, cheeks, and skin color where like mine, but the rest where his fathers. The bus honked outside.

"Let's take one more picture" I said

"But mom!" They both complained at the same time.

"Come on, smile!"

_5 years later_

Moving day. Again. We never do stay at the same house long. Since, Jeb and I are constantly working around the U.S. we don't stay long. But we usually stay in Pennsylvania since that's the longest and most common spot we travel to. But I know the kids hate it. Not, being able to go to the same school for more than a year. Or being able to make friends. Last year, they went to three different schools, in 3rd grade. Now they're going off to 4th grade. Where does the time go?

"Stop kicking me!" yelled Max.

"I wasn't kicking you!" replied Iggy

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Liar, liar pants on fire!"

"Mom! Max won't stop picking on me!"

"You started it!"

I sighed. Kids.

"Dears, please be quiet okay? Your father is driving, and he needs to concentrate"

"Or else we'll crash, and our heads will fall off, and guts will go everywhere, and then the car will go BOOM!" Max said

"WHAT?" said Iggy clearly afraid. "Dad is this true?"

"No, it's not true, Max please don't scare your brother." said Jeb

"But Daddy! It's true! I saw it on T.V! There was this a guy and he~"

"Max, please" I said. Oh television.

"Hmph" Max pouted crossing her arms. "It's not my fault Iggy's such a sissy"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Here we go again" I muttered. I heard Jeb chuckle next to me. He stretched his hand out, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. I took it. "Kids" we said together.

**I might make the next chapter on Mom's POV. But please tell me what you guys think I should do. Should I go supernatural? I have some really great ideas on it, and I really want to do it supernatural, but I want to write something you guys would enjoy reading as well.**


	5. Whatever

**Sorry, it's not Friday again! I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own anything from Maximum Ride. I do own characters created by me.**

Max's POV

"I don't care! Just leave already!" I yell. "Just go away on that stupid plane!"

"Ma~" she starts.

"Don't you dare Max me!"

I looked at her. I really looked at her.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream and run to my room, slamming the door. I lay my back against the door, closing my eyes. I hear the front door open and close. If only I'd known. If only I'd known those where the last words, I ever said to her. If only I'd known, she wouldn't come back, breathing. If only, just only I could go back in time. But I can't. I can't take back those words. I can't tell her, I love her, and couldn't live without her. But now I'm forced to.

That day, my life changed. That afternoon there was a knock at the door. Blue and red lights. Cops. Words. Tears. Regrets.

I remember the day of her funeral. It's all just a blurry mess, splotches and patches of memories scrambled everywhere. I remember refusing to wear my black dress; it would only make it more real. I remember seeing Iggy, in his tux with tears in his eyes, holding on to me for support, but who supported me? My dad was a mess. He almost lost his job multiple times, he would ignore us, refusing to let go of her. Or was I the one refusing? Was everyone moving on but me? I remember it was a beautiful sunny day. She would have liked that. I didn't have the courage to speak. I could only think one thing. _Why?_

When my dad started dating my soon to be stepmom, I didn't know what to think. _What about mom? Don't you still love her?_ As time passed, I noticed my father really did love her. She made him happy. He had moved on and found someone else. In only a year. How? Why?

I eventually accepted my 'new' mom. She is really sweet and kind to me, you just can't hate her. I understand how my dad loved her. But it still hurts.

Iggy and I only grew closer, in that period. When my dad was too busy mourning, to where he was too busy loving someone else. We rarely get in fights anymore. Real fights we used to have. Now we only fight playfully with each other. Since he's such incredible guy, Iggy could have ditched anytime, but he stayed there. Still needing my support. But what will happen when he won't need me anymore? I still haven't found my true support as well. Nor have I looked.

I woke up in a bad mood. I don't know why but everything got on my nerves today. Iggy and Jake instantly noticed as well and avoided me. Smart kids. School didn't make me feel any better either. The last few weeks, I had made some friends at school. Ella and Nudge. They're probably the opposite of me. Goofy, girly, loud, and did I mention girly? I sat with them at lunch, and I had every class with Ella, so I sat with her. Now and then I would take a glimpse at Fang, or say hi to him, but he would ignore me every time. Even, though everyone says I should stay away from him. They say he's bad news. But, eh, like I actually do what I'm told right?

Today was no exception. School was over. Iggy and Jake had ditched school after lunch, and I didn't have a ride. And guess what, it's raining! I was texting Ella how it sucks that I have to walk home in the rain (She had to leave early for a doctor's appointment) and Nudge had already gone home. Something about some 10 minute sale at the mall right after school. Typical Nudge. Anyways, I was walking down the parking lot, holding my school bag over my head, blocking out the rain when a car speeds my way. I instantly jump out of the way but crash into a light post. Just my luck. I see stars around me, making me dizzy. The car screeches to a halt. And out comes, ready? Fang!

"What are you doing?" he asks, completely unbaffled.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" I ask. "You just about ran me over, and got smacked into a post!"

"No, I mean what are you doing standing in the rain?"

My face darkens. He's got to be kidding me. I'm not in the mood for this.

"So it doesn't faze you, that you about just hit someone?" I bark

"No, no that's not what I mean?"

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"Just get in my car."

"Excuse me?"

"You clearly don't have a ride, and I can't let you walk in the rain.'

"Actually you can"

He sighs. "C'mon." he says, opening the passenger seat, into the silver Mercedes. Yes, he has a Mercedes.

I bite my lip and think. I sigh. "Fine"

I get in, instantly feeling warmth around me. He closes the door, a little too hard and makes his way to the other side.

He gets in and the car starts moving.

"Where do you live?" he asks.

"On Thomas St."

"So where all the fancy houses are?"

I shrug. Everything becomes quiet, I could only hear the pitter patter of the rain, and the car's engine.

"You could have at least apologized" I finally say.

"For giving you a ride?"

"For almost running me over"

"Oh, sorry." He said dryly

He didn't sound like he meant it at all. I look out the window, trying hard not to snap.

"How come you didn't have a ride?" he asks.

"Cuz" I say. I took a glimpse at him. He looked disappointed.

"My brothers usually drive me home." I add.

"Brothers?"

"Uh ya, brothers."

"I didn't know you had brothers?"

Really?

"Seriously? You know, Iggy and Jake. They're my brothers."

He looked extremely surprised.

"But Jakes been going to the same school as me since forever. I didn't know he had siblings. And are you guys don't look alike."

"You're getting into my business you know, but Jake's my step brother now, will soon to be step brother, so we're aren't related by blood. Iggy and I are twins. I know he doesn't look like me though."

"Twins huh? And to think the whole school thinks you're going out."

I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh so now you're interested. But yes the whole school thinks you're going out with Jake or Iggy."

And he would know how, exactly?

"We're not." Is all I say.

He stays quiet the rest of the ride. Thank Goodness. He finally drove up to my street.

"It's that one." I point to the huge white mansion at the end of the block, completely separated from all the other houses. I see Fang raises his eyebrows, then quickly put's on a black stare. So now he's back to the quiet, dark, guy.

I open the door. "Um, thanks for the ride, after almost killing me."

"You should probably see a doctor; you did bang your head pretty hard."

"Whatever"

"Attitude much?"

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Make up your mind" I say. "Either you're quiet and emotionless, or you're curious and annoying."

He looks at me, his face darkening.

"Whatever" he says and drives away.

I have a feeling he doesn't like me. Good.


	6. Sleepover

**Extra-long chapter! Enjoy!**

…

Max's POV

It's Saturday! Amen! Ella and Nudge where coming over and spending night. 'Girl time' as Nudge had called it. I wanted to go over the rules to Iggy and Jake but Iggy was at soccer practice (football in some cases), and Jake was at football practice (American football in some cases). My dad was gone; surprise, surprise, and mom decided to take the day off, and treat herself. So I was home alone, preparing some things, for the sleep over, when I heard the bell ring.

"Come in!" I yell, running down the hall towards the front door.

"O. M. G. MAX! YOU LIVE IN A FREAKING MANSION!" It was Ella. I walk up to her and shrug.

"It's because of Dad's work."

"What does your dad do?"

"Something to do with the government. I don't really pay attention to what he does. I think he's a Senator, or maybe he's in the Congress."

"Cool" she says in awe, looking around.

"You can put that in my room" I say pointing at her bag. She nods.

"Where's your mom?"

"Probably getting herself a pedicure. She decided to take a day off I guess."

Ella suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked terrified, completely pale.

"Wha~ what's going on?" she pointed at a door slowly opening and closing. I might have been fooled if I hadn't heard a chuckle come from there.

"Ha-ha, last time I checked, doors don't laugh" I said. I walked up to the door and kicked it, hearing a 'ow' coming from the other side.

I walked in to the room, which looked empty, but this was definitely not the first time, he did this to me. I turn around and see Iggy perched on top of the door; he was staying on the wall, with his feet, and one hand moving the door. He jumped down laughing. I rolled my eyes. I made my way into the hall. Iggy still laughing, even though he failed miserably. When I see his face expression suddenly changes.

"Whoa Max, you didn't say anything about having a friend over." He says, looking at Ella behind me. He looks embarrassed. Now I know why, he's shirtless, smells like sweat, and wearing shorts still dirty from practice.

"Um, Iggy this is Ella, Ella this is my brother Iggy."

"Wait, he's your brother?" she says looking shocked. Seriously? I've been going to that school for 2 months now, and no one knows he's my brother. I understand if they didn't know Jake is my step brother, but Iggy and I are freaking twins!

"Sadly yes" Iggy replied.

"Where's Jake?" I ask him, changing the subject.

He shrugs. "Probably still at practice." He said shyly, still looking at Ella.

I look at Ella, who's stilling looking around, twirling her dark hair, looking amazed with my home. I guess standing in front of a girl he doesn't know, shirtless and sweaty does get to him. I decided to let him make himself pretty again, for his sake.

"C'mon Ella, let's wait for Nudge at my room."

"Sure" she says all perky.

Once Ella settled in my room she finally asked, "OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IGGY'S YOUR BROTHER!"

"I assumed you knew."

"Of course I didn't! I can't believe my best friends brother, is the cutest guy in school!"

Best friend huh? I didn't get fazed by the fact Ella thought Iggy was cute. Nothing new.

"Fine, might as well tell you my entire family story" I say. Ella sits down next to me on my bed. "Well as you now know, Iggy's my twin brother."

"Cuz _someone_ didn't say anything before" she interrupts.

"Sure, and Jake is also my brother, well step brother."

Her mouth opens. "So your step brother is the 2nd hottest guy in school! Max you need to tell me these things!" she laughs and I laugh with her.

"Why did you think I hung out with them all the time?"

"I just thought you were extremely lucky!"

"Trust me, I'm not"

"Wait, I've known Jake since we wore diapers; I didn't know he had step siblings."

"His mom and my dad are recently engaged, and we just moved in together." I explain.

She nods. She opens her mouth to say something, but the doorbell interrupts her. Probably Nudge.

"I got it!" Someone yells from downstairs. Jake.

I hear a scream. Ella and I run downstairs into the living room. Iggy's sitting on the couch watching T.V, freshly showered and changed, Jake is standing at the ajar door looking startled, and Nudge in front of him, filled with shock.

I walk towards her. "Nudge, uh you okay?"

She slowly nods. "Am I in heaven?" she whispers.

"Uh, Iggy wanna go play Halo at my room?" Jake asks clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sure man" Says Iggy standing up. They both make their way upstairs.

I look at Nudge, who still dazed. She suddenly snaps back to reality, and looks me in the eyes.

"Explanation now."

Once we were in my room again, I repeat everything I said to Ella to Nudge, with the OMG's and WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME's, and YOU'RE SO LUCKY's.

"Where's your mom? I mean your real mom." Ella asked.

I could feel my face drop.

"She, she um passed away in a plane crash 3 years ago." I whisper, looking down.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Max; I shouldn't have brought it up." Ella quickly replied.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." I smiled, reassuring her it was okay.

"Hey we should make pizza!" Nudge chimed in. I knew she wanted to change the mood.

"Ya we should, I bet I have the ingredients!"

The thing is, I'm most likely the worst cook, in the history of cooks. I'm serious! I can't even make ramen noodles right. RAMEN FREAKING NOODLES! Iggy's the master chef in the family. He could probably make a cuisine out of peanut butter and eggs. So after nearly burning down the house in our first attempt, I asked Iggy if he could help.

"Why am I agreeing to this?" he asked

"Cuz you love me"

"Ya, since you're so loveable"

"That's the spirit!" I say, giving him the ingredients.

"JAKE! COME DOWN HERE!" I shout.

"WHAT FOR?" I hear him shout back.

"JUST COME!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID"

Ella and Nudge giggle. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Watcha want?" Jake asks entering the kitchen.

"Can you go buy us a movie?"

"Which one?"

"A horror movie!" said Ella.

"Mmk" he grabbed his car keys and walked out.

"He's so cute!" I hear Nudge whisper next to me. I look over at Ella, to see if she agrees, but she's too busy staring at Iggy to care. She looks my way, and blushes when she finds out I saw her staring. Suddenly Nudge gasps.

"Max, I just had the best idea ever!"

She looks at Ella. They nod.

"MAKEOVER!" they both shout. I hear Iggy start to laugh.

…..

"You're so lucky you have blonde hair you know." Said Ella, while she did my hair.

"Mhm, I'll do anything to have it." Nudge agreed.

"_Mhm_, since Ella, you have a thing for blondes." I teased her.

"I still can't believe you and Iggy are siblings!" said Nudge, as she looked threw my closet.

"You know, they do kinda look alike." replied Ella.

"Ya, now that you mention it, you do look really alike."

"Will we used to look almost identical when we were little." I say "Nudge can you pass me that box in my closet, the blue one."

"Kk"

She puts the shoe box next to me on my bed. I feel Ella; finish my braid and sits next to me.

"What's in it?" she asks.

"Some pictures." I open the box, revealing a ton of pictures. I pick one up. It had 5 year old me and Iggy posing in front of Mt. Rushmore, while making funny faces. I hand it to Ella.

"Wow, you guys look exactly the same, except for the whole you're a girl and he's a boy. And you have a different eye color." She says in awe.

"You guys look so adorable here!" says Nudge, all perky.

She picks up another picture. It was a picture when me and Iggy were 6 I think. We were at a lake, and we both where on my dad's shoulders. Me on his right shoulder, and Iggy on his left. Both of us smiling. My dad also looked so young. This is probably one of my favorite pictures. My parents had been gone for about a month, for work stuff, and they decided to make it up to us by going to the top 3 places we wanted to go in the country. I decided Disney Land, Iggy decided to go to the Grand Canyon, and the last thing we decided to go to a random lake and just relax and swim.

I got a piece of tape and hung it up on my door. I decided to cover my door with pictures. Ella and Nudge helped me pick the best pictures. Until Nudge picked up one picture. I was about 12 in that picture. Both Iggy and I had braces at the time, which we still tease each other about. We were all a big happy family. Iggy and I were sitting on the ground in a garden, and my mom and dad kneeling next to us smiling. I was wearing a white dress; I remember refusing to wear it until my mom promised me she would buy me anything I wanted if I wore it. I asked for a laptop, and believe it or not, she actually bought it for me.

"Is that your mom?" Nudge asked. I nod.

"She's beautiful. You look exactly like her, except for the paler skin, and blonde hair." Said Ella

She _was_ beautiful. She's gone now. I know I look exactly like her, that's why it hard not to look in a mirror and think of her.

"Thanks" I force a smile. I hang the picture in the middle.

"PIZZA'S READY!" I hear Iggy shout from downstairs.

"Yummy! Pizza!" Nudge and Ella say in unison. We all make our way the door, but I don't go until I take a good look at the pictures on my door again. Memories of my past. I make my way downstairs.

…

"Twilight? Seriously?" I ask

"I thought chicks digged this stuff." He says jokingly

"Mhm, cuz everyone loves a whiner, and sparkling vampires."

"Hey, I _love _Twilight." Nudge said sounding offended.

We all laugh and her face turns bright red.

"Don't worry, I got a lot of movies, pick what you want short cakes." Jake said, still chuckling.

Iggy walked in the movie room (yes, we have a home theater), carrying the pizza.

"Yum! Smells like heaven!" Ella giggled.

"Maybe cuz it is heaven" he proudly says.

We end up watching Paranormal Activity 4. We all lie down on the floor in front of the screen, lying on blankets, dressed up in our pj's, and eating Iggy's pepperoni pizza. And it did indeed taste like heaven. So there we all were, the 5 us watching a horror movie in the dark, so of course we were all paranoid, and terrified out of our minds. We were in a really scary part when we heard a knock at the front door, actually more like a slam. We all looked at each other, why couldn't they just use the doorbell?

"Maybe its mom?" said Jake.

I nod. I get up and make my way towards the door, the door still being slammed. I turn around, to see if they're following me, and sure enough they are.

As I approached the door, the banging stopped. I swallowed and opened the door. Nothing.

"Um ma~" I start but quickly turns into a shriek. Someone suddenly jumps in front of the ajar door, and there's sudden flash of light. At least everyone else screamed with me. I hear hysterical laughing.

"Oh boy, you should've seen the look on your faces." My dad said, laughing uncontrollably.

"And I got it on camera." My mom added, showing us the camera.

We all look at each other before understanding what just happened. Wow.

….

We all went to bed after that. My bed was big enough for all us girls to sleep on.

"Max, your parents are so freaking amazing!" said Ella

"Max, you're living the life, your related to the most cutest guys in school, you live in a freaking mansion, you could get anything you wanted!" added Nudge

"Don't forget, you're also friends with us!" Ella chirped.

I smiled. Even though my brothers are said to be "cute" they're still my brothers, it's not like I can date them (NOT THAT I WANT TO! I WOULD RATHER JUMP OFF A CLIFF!), and yes I have a lot of money, I don't use it, I prefer my old worn out hoodies, and beat up chucks, and combat boots, and I don't bother to put makeup on. Just because I can get a lot of things, doesn't mean I get everything. Most of the time, I feel empty.


	7. The Redhead Wonder

**Here you go! A new chapter! And it's actually Friday! Sorry for typos, I'm having a writer's block, and can't think of anything creative!**

**P.S. This chapter contains some swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters!**

**Claimer: I do however own any characters not involved in the original Maximum Ride book series!**

* * *

Fang's POV

The nerve of some people. Yes, I might have almost ran her over, and made her crash into a post. But she doesn't have to make a big deal out of it. I gave her a ride and~ what am I saying, I'm a jerk. But she didn't have to be so moody about it. One moment she's all sweet and nice, and then the next bam, she starts talking about making up my mind on my personality. Look who's talking. But on Monday, after that weekend, she had made it pretty clear she didn't want anything to do with me. For example, ignoring me, _if _eye contact was made, she would give me the stink eye, many, _many_ more. I personally don't give a crap about her, but I can't help feeling guilty. Since will I almost killed her. I guess I do give a crap.

I sat down at lunch with one of my best buds, Ari (A\N Yes I know that in the original Max book's Fang and Ari hated each other, but I'm running out of characters from the original books to use. I don't want to use too many OC's.)

"Sup Man" Ari said.

"Hey" I sounded cold.

Ari raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You're not acting like yourself,"

"And how do I act exactly?"

He shrugged. "Cool I guess. You seem frustrated that's all."

"Bad weekend."

He nodded understandingly, knowing not to push me more. I took a bite from my pizza and looked up. Max and her friends (I just found out the guys are her brothers) entered the cafeteria. Max looking confident as ever. I looked away from her. I continued to eat my lunch, chatting with Ari, when I heard a bang. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Max standing in front of Lissa (A\N A.K.A The Redhead Wonder) covered in food, and her tray on the floor. Lissa had on a fake apologetic look. The cafeteria turned quiet.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry Max! I didn't see you there!" Lissa said, stifling a laugh.

Max looked back at her, her face darkening. Ella and Nudge quickly got up, and stood behind Max.

Max put up a sarcastic smile. "Aw don't worry about it Lissa. Accidents happen. Especially to the slutty bitches like you"

There was oh's in the background. Lissa dropped her smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Oops! I forgot, you're not used to being called that. I just thought it would be better, than saying this behind your back like everyone else does."

Lissa's face turned bright red.

"Why you little-" Lissa started but Max interrupted her by dumping lasagna remains on her head.

"Better!" Max smiled and made her way out the cafeteria. As soon as she walked out, everyone burst out laughing. Lissa flipped everyone off and shook of the food on her head, and ran to the bathroom, with her posse close behind. I couldn't help but smile myself.

* * *

Max's POV

Ella let me use her back up P.E close after the little lunch incident. Though it was kinda weird walking around in P.E. clothes, I thanked her for the clothes. My day was ruined. I was embarrassed in front of everyone, and I still smelled vaguely of lasagna.

"It's okay Max. She's just a skunk sack." Said Ella(Ella doesn't swear)

I smiled. I knew Ella was attempting to cheer me up, even though I insisted I was fine.

"C'mon. We're late for class already" I gave her a quick hug and went to my science class. The rest of the day was about whispers about me and Lissa's little incident. I met up with a Ella and Nudge after school.

"OMG Max!" Nudge said. "The whole school's talking about you. Even the Seniors!"

"I know" I shrugged "Not necessarily good news"

"Max! Are you kidding me?" Ella protested "You put Lissa in her place!"

"It's her fault. She's the one who knocked my tray over"

"Well" Ella started, but stopped. "Um Max, Fang's staring at you"

I hadn't told Ella and Nudge about the little incident that happened on Friday between me and Fang. They can't keep a secret.

"What?"

"Look behind you"

So I did. Sure enough Fang was 'talking' to Ari, but looking my way. Which reminds me.

"Hey, be right back" I told my friends, and made my way towards Fang and Ari.

* * *

Fang's POV

I was doing it again. I don't mean to stare at her. But as soon as she looked at me and made her way towards me, I thought I was in trouble.

But she didn't come to talk to me. She came up to Ari instead.

"Hey Ari" she said

"Sup"

"My mom said to ask your family if they wanted to come over for dinner tonight,"

"Uh sure, I'll ask my mom but I bet we'll go."

"Okay, my mom having one of those crazy cooking sprees, and I'm not looking forward on gaining weight"

Ari laughed. "Last time, I couldn't eat a proper meal for like a week!"

A car honked. Max looked behind.

"Ugh, Iggy. Gotta go. See ya tonight!" she said and ran, towards the parking lot, meeting up with her friends along the way.

I looked at Ari, dumb strucked.

"You know her?" I asked

"Uh ya, she's my cousin." he said coolly.

"Since when?"

"Um, since forever?"

I shook my head. "And you didn't say anything because?"

He shrugged. "You never asked"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

* * *

Max's POV

That night my Aunt, Uncle, and my cousins came over. Ari, Angel, and Gaz. Angel and Gaz where Sophomores and twins as well. Twins ran in the family I guess.

Angel for some reason hates my guts. I've never done anything that I know of so far. But Angel lives up to her name in other ways. She dresses like an angel. She acts like an angel, except to me of coarse, and she just plain looks perfect. She has bright healthy blonde hair, The brightest of blue eyes. (But not quite as beautiful as Iggy's eyes)She has perfect flawless skin. I doubt she's ever had a zit in her life.

Gaz is well Gaz. His real name isn't Gaz of course but when he was little, he had a 'problem'. We used to call him Gazzy but we shortened it to Gaz. He still had his baby face, and was obsessed with science. Iggy and him where the bestest of friends, until my mom died, and Iggy became distant. Iggy hasn't talked about blowing anything up since, will that's how my mom died. Gaz knows better than to mention it. But Gaz did look an awful like his sister. Except they had totally different personalities and Gaz actually liked me.

While Ari, was will Ari. He's the blonde and green (his eyes are kind of grayish) eyed version of Fang. But Ari is really to get along with. But for some reason, Iggy hate's him. He says 'he's up to no good'. Whatever that means. But me and him rarely talk.

So there we were, sitting around the dining table. Me, Iggy sitting next to me on my right, and Jake sitting next me on my left. My mom and dad, sitting next to Iggy. Then Angel, Gaz, My Aunt Anne (A/N You see what I did there?) and Uncle John (A/N IDK!), then Ari, completing the circle, sitting next to Jake. We were eating, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, and some chicken soup. With my mom's famous apple pie for dessert. We talked about, how the big move has affected us. And my aunt asked me about how it felt for having a permanent home. Since Iggy and I were always moving, now that my mom is a stay home mom, we don't have to move. I told her it's a nice change.

After dessert, the all the guys went to watch football (American football) in the living room, while us girls picked up the table. Oh stereotypes. Me and Angel kept quiet, while my mom and aunt chatted away. My aunt suddenly asked me how schools going.

I shrug. "Fine." Is all I say

Angel snorted. "That fight you had today, sure didn't seem fine to me."

Angel, that little

"Max? You got in a fight?" My mom asked, clearly shocked and concerned.

"It wasn't a fight" I protested

"She knocked your tray by accident, and you dumped lasagna on her head" said Angel

"Angel, shut up!" I said

But she didn't stop there.

"And you did swear at her, and embarrassed her in front of _everyone_" she finished, making me sound like the bad guy.

Did I mention, she's part of Lissa's posse? Angel's her second in command.

"Max! You did what" My mom said, not sounding happy.

"She knocked my lunch tray on purpose!" I explained

"But was in necessary to get her back?!"

"BUT-" I started.

"No buts! You're grounded for the month! No phone and no hanging out with friends after school! You hear me?"

"WHAT?" I yelped

"Absolutely no electronics!"

"Mom!"

"Max, go to your room."

"Please, Mom!"

"I said now!"

I looked over at Angel, who was trying really hard not to smile or laugh. I ran to my room, making the impression I was mad by stomping up the stairs, and slamming my door.

I lay on my bed looking at my blue ceiling. My whole room was a turquoise blue, except my closet which was a lavender purple. I got up from my bed and entered my closet. I looked behind my clothes that were hanging and found the secret door. I found out about when we first bought the house. It was a secret flight of stairs that led into the basement, which was recreated to become my music studio. That's why I made sure this was my room. I opened the tiny door, and crouched down, walking down the stairs. I opened the door at the bottom which opened into another closet in the studio.

I sat in front of my keyboard and started playing

(*I request you play this song right now!* Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia)

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

**I took a deep breath.**

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

**I closed my eyes.**

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

**I paused**

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

I sat there for a while silent. I got up and went back up the secret stairs. I went to bed, falling asleep. If only I'd known I wasn't alone down there.

If only.

* * *

**HELLO! I'm still wondering whether or not to make this story supernatural or not. Please review, and tell me what you want! I know this isn't fair, but I'm having a writer's block, and I would like to have at 2 new reviews before I continue! **


	8. Igneous Michael Ride

**HEYZ! I'm so sorry I didn't upload last Friday. I could make an excuse but being totally honest, I was just plain lazy. I didn't even have school on Friday. Sorry about that, but I was very busy this weekend and all this week though! Anyways, since you guys did give me 2 new reviews, which I highly appreciate, here's chapter 8! Oh ya, since no one has said anything about wanting the story to be supernatural, I guess I'll just keep it how it is, and make my next story supernatural. *sigh***

**Also, this is in Iggy's point of view. I want to show how he feels about everything as well. And I'll do it with other characters since everyone plays a big role. But as you know, I stink at doing this from a guy's POV.**

**And there is slight swearing as well! But I don't think it's heavy enough to change to rated M. Don't forget to suggest ideas and songs! It'll help me out a bunch! I apologize in advance for any mistakes and errors I **_**will**_** have. I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and characters in from the original Maximum Ride series. They belong with full credit to James Patterson.**

**Claimer: I do however own any characters not involved in the original Maximum Ride series. **

…**..**

Iggy's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned.

I sit up in my bed letting my eyes adjust to the light. I stretch and let out a big yawn and get up, getting ready for school. After I showered and changed I take a quick look in the mirror. I had my blonde hair all naturally shaggy and scattered on my head like I usually have it. I look at my eyes not seeing why Max always made such a big deal over them. Well that's one of the few differences between us; we had different shades of blonde hair and eye color. Though she denies we look alike at all. Which sadly we look very alike.

I went downstairs towards the dining room and met up with Max, who surprisingly beat me, since she's usually the last one to be ready.

"Is Jake any better?" I asked her.

I shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." She said as she put on an old black hoodie.

Jake had recently gotten the flu and he didn't seem to get any better. My mom has been frantic and's been by his side as much as possible.

"Ready?" Max asked.

"Ya we'll buy doughnuts on the way there."

We got in my car, a black Porsche, a birthday present from my lovely father.

We lived really far away from the school so it was a long way there. The first few minutes were silent. I looked over at my sister who was obviously upset.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Being grounded isn't exactly fun"

Ever since the incident last week, Max's been grounded from pretty much everything. I did take pity on her.

"Don't pity me" she grumbled reading my mind. That's one of the few things I hate about being twins. We practically could read each other's minds, and it did get pretty annoying.

I also knew there was another reason she was upset. I definitely didn't press her. I was also upset for that reason as well.

"So you want me to rub it in your face?" I asked. "As you wish. Man, it must be awful not being able to next your friends! Or get on Facebook. Or go outside. Or not having any access to internet" I rambled on.

"Oh shut up" Max said as she playfully punched me in the shoulder.

I smirked. I drove to the nearest gas station and bought a couple doughnuts for us to eat along the way with some coffee and hot chocolate. Since picky Max hated coffee, I always had to pay twenty cents extra for hot chocolate, which by now, I've probably have wasted a big amount of cash on.

"I better not see a single crumb in here." I warned her.

"Ya, ya. I won't hurt your precious baby." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You better not, if you want to keep that hand." I said, nodding to her right hand, which holded her doughnut.

Max let out a sarcastic gasp. "Igneous Michael Ride! Are you threatening your poor sister! I thought they taught you better than that!" She said in a sarcastic shocked tone.

"Hardy har har" I said. "Don't use my full name" I mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're ashamed of your own name now?" she said, staying in character.

"Your name is what makes you, you!" she continued.

"Whatever you say Maximum Elizabeth Ride!" I chuckled back.

She did the goofy thing she always does. She stuck her tongue out at me at me and did a peace sign.

"Why did they have to give us, such weird names?" She groaned.

I sighed. "Some people just want to watch the world burn."

And with that we burst out laughing.

We finally arrive at our school. Don't get me wrong, this is a pretty amazing school, but a lot of the people are, how do you say? Preppy and snobby at times. But there are still normal groups and clubs. I look over at Max who's chugging down of what's left of her hot chocolate. I grab my things, with my bag in one hand, and with my espresso in the other.

Max and I walk into the school together. We had surprisingly arrived a good 30 minutes early before the first bell. Definitely a new record. We come so early that Max's friends aren't here to greet us my tackling her to the ground.

I'm also surprised Max had befriended them. I mean I love my sister and all but Max isn't exactly easy to get along with. Especially with another girl. _Especially_ not girls like her friends Nudge and Ella. They're both girly and giggly and so not Max like. But at the same time they're also different in a not girly matter I guess.

I look over at her once again, trying to connect the dots between her friendship. The last time I say Max in a skirt, we were like what? Six? Now she's all worn out hoodies, and jeans, with beat up Chuck's. Which I guess is exactly like her. And in all of the school we've been to, she's mostly hung out with me, or a couple of friends she made, but never actually called 'best friend' before. She also never really hung out with girls either. Why I in the other hand was engulfed with them. This drove me crazy. I tried by best to tell girls I wasn't interested in them and the nicest way possible, but one way or another, it always ended with tears. Always.

"It feels weird being here this early in the morning" Max says.

I nod. "Ya, it does"

"Ugh which reminds me, I forgot my Science notebook in class" She says. "I better go get it."

"Um, okay?"

Max has been acting differently lately. It's so unnatural. She runs down the hall, turning on the first right.

Alone. I'm alone within an almost empty school. I'm usually arriving a good 5 minutes before the bell, and have never had time to just wonder around. I walk outside into the court yard, which is where most of the small amount of people here are. I see a couple bubbly girls in a group giggling away. This included my cousin Angel. Man, Angel had really changed from the last time I saw before I moved here. For the first time ever, Angel gets on my nerves. But her redheaded friend, the one who humiliated and got Max in trouble, spots me and waves me over.

"Hey Iggy!" She happily says.

I walk up to her, with her staring friends behind her.

"Um hey?" I mutter.

"So, whatcha you been up to" she says in a flirting tone. Just what I needed. Another girl all over me.

"Um, nothing?"

"Haha, cool" she smiles.

"Um, listen I um… have to look for Max" I say as an excuse. Her face instantly looks disgusted. She snorts.

"What are you doing with that slut anyways? You can totally do much better Iggy dear."

Did she seriously just say that?

"Um Lissa" Angel says, probably wanting to explain the situation but Lissa cuts her off.

"I mean, you can get a much prettier girl like me" she says, inching closer.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can do much better than that sore loser. Like even Becky is better than her" She says, towards a girl, who looked Goth, sitting on a bench by herself.

"Geesh Lissa" I start. Lissa gives a flirting smile, taking another step closer.

"You are a bigger bitch than I thought. Max was right." I say. Lissa gives me a shocked expression.

"What?" she says.

"Lissa!" Angel snaps. Lissa turns around to face her.

"What do you want?"

"Max is his sister! I don't think calling her that was the best way to go."

She turns back to face me with a surprised look.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry I didn't know!"

I shake my head. I turn around and walk away, giving them a deuces sign.

"Later bitch!" I say with a smirk.

And I spot Max giving me a huge grin, obviously happy with what I did. And beside her were Ari, and some dude, I think his name was Frank? Or something like that.

She runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks" she whispers.

"I _am_ your big tough older brother!" I chuckle

She pulls away, still wearing a smile.

"Puh-Lease! Just by a minute!"

"So? I'm still older"

She sticks her tongue at me. But what quickly happens, she gets tackled by Nudge.

"Max!" she celebrates.

Behind her Ella walks up. I look at Ella and for some reason I feel heat rise up in my face. I don't know why. I look at her. She has pitch black straight hair, that reaches the middle of her black, which is pulled back by a multi-color headband. She had on a soft pink blouse with ripped capris, with pink flats. Why am I noticing these details? She catches me staring and smiles. I quickly look away feeling more flustered.

But my eyes land on Frank, no wait his name's is um… um… I don't know, but whatever his name is, he was looking at us. Will at me. I quickly looked away when he saw he got caught.

What was up with that? I look at Ari, who's standing next to him. I stare at him and he stares back. I narrow my eyes, remembering what had happened between us. I definitely didn't like or trust him because of it, and I hated the fact Max really liked him. But I can't tell her, she wouldn't understand.

**Okay hi again! I know you have so many questions, but I promise they will all be answered once the story starts moving. Like for example: Who was with Max in the last chapter? Why was Max talking to Fang and Ari? What happened between Iggy and Ari? And probably more. So as a 'gift' for uploaded a week late, I'll promise to upload an extra chapter soon, maybe tomorrow. This is also very rushed and *BTW UNEDITED!* **


	9. What Happened

**Hello! Kat here with another chapter! So is one of the chapters that will start getting the story to move along and it's the beginning of FAXNESS! I would also like to apologize about not updating the next day like I said I would. I was going through some family issues but its all better now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the original Maximum Ride series. They all go with full credit to James Patterson.**

**Claimer: I do however own any characters not in the original Maximum Ride series.**

Max's POV

It happened last week. On Friday. I was really upset about being grounded on Friday night unable to do anything. And not only that but, it was 2 weeks before my mother's death anniversary. So I had been really upset and broken that day. It also just happened to be the day Fang confronted me about the whole hating and ignoring thing.

It all started with spilled milk all over my pancakes. Then, it just so happened to be that time of the month. My hair dryer just happened to stop working, and Jake had decided to start showing flu symptoms by throwing up (he got to stay home at least) all over my brand new Jordan's! All in 1 hour! So I definitely was not in a good mood by the time I got to school (which I was 10 minutes late to). Ella had a doctor's appointment at Windom, which was 2 hours away, and Nudge and her family were going to the airport to pick up her Uncle Dan and her cousin I think his name was James. So I was once again alone since Iggy had started hanging out with the rest of the soccer team. Once I was there, the one and only Redheaded Wonder Lissa didn't give me a day off. She would always be making up the crappiest insults. But I usually ignored her or just flipped her off.

But that day Lissa crossed the line. Lissa had grabbed my hoodie and yanked it off, leaving me in a plain red shirt. The thing is, _nobody_ touches my hoodie. Especially not her. Lissa had proceeded by dipping it in the toilet in the girl's bathroom after she ran off. So I had to not wear a hoodie. Which I hadn't done since the first day of school. Needless to say, the guys wouldn't stop staring and it was seriously pissing me off. Including Iggy (A/N I mean even Iggy was pissed off, not that he was staring. That would be just plain wrong) who had gone into over protective older brother mode.

Then during science Iggy had banged his head into the side of the desk (don't ask how) and got a terrible migraine and had to go home. And there went my ride. Not good. Once school was out I had to walk home. My house would be a good 30 minute walk away considering how tired I was. Since it was the middle of October it was getting pretty chilly outside and I didn't have my hoodie to keep me warm. Thanks a lot Lissa. I also couldn't call my mom to pick me up since I didn't have my phone with me. Thanks mom. So walking it was.

I hadn't even made it out of the school parking lot when I heard someone shout my name behind me. I knew that voice. Fang.

I ignored him and picked up my pace, hoping he'd lose interest. No luck.

"Max, stop." He said behind me. I walked even faster.

"Max slow down" He said as he caught up to me.

"Leave me alone Fang" I said, not bothering to look back.

"Max, we really need to talk."

"Talk about what exactly?"

We were now out of school grounds and where walking down the empty side walk.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

I stopped walking and Fang bumped to me from behind.

"Will for starters you almost ran me over with your car." I said a little too cold.

"Look, I said I was sorry" he said. "I wasn't looking and I didn't mean to make you crash into a pole" He actually sounded sorry.

I turned around to face him. He had his dark black hair scattered around his head, and had a black leather jacket on with a dark gray plain shirt underneath. I hadn't noticed how tall he was. He was probably as tall as Jake. And just as muscular.

I sighed. I was pretty hard on him. I was having a bad day that day like today, and he did apologize, will kinda, and he did give me a ride home.

"Look, I'm sorry as well." I said. His expression changed into total shock. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"About what?" he asked.

"Your right, I am being pretty hard on you. I guess you did apologize and you did give me a ride." I had to choke the words out. Me? Maximum Ride apologizing?

"Oh" he paused considering what to say next. "Will I did almost run you over with my car."

"Will, we got everything settled now" I turned around. "Bye!"

"Wait Max!"

"Yes?"

"Are you seriously walking all the way across town?"

"No, I planned on flying there" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

I turned around again, once again facing him.

"No, no, no" I quickly said. "It's fine, I can walk there."

"C'mon Max" He pressed on.

"Fang, it's fine. You already gave me a ride. It's too much to ask."

"Fine, then I'll walk with you" My eyes widened at his remark.

"What!?" I said in an embarrassing high pitched voice. "Fang, that's even asking for more."

"Nah, its fine"

"What about your car?"

"I'll get it on my way back" He said coolly.

"I'm not going to change your mind am I." I said it more as a statement then a question.

"Nope."

With that Fang walked with me.

"So, why are you walking home again?" he asked. I knew he wanted to start a conversation to break the ice.

"Jake is sick, and Iggy got a bad headache and had to go home"

"Don't you have your own car?"

"Will yes, but um..."

"But um what?"

"I don't have my license"

He heard him suck in his breath trying not to laugh.

"Seriously?"

I looked down, suddenly interested at my shoes.

Fang must have thought he offended me because he quickly put on a worried tone.

"Sorry Max, I didn't mean like that."

I looked up at him; he had a worried expression on his face. Fang? Worried? That expression actually looked cute on him. Wait did I seriously just say that?

"Oh no it's okay. It's not your fault I completely failed my test." I sighed.

I felt a cold breeze pass by, making me shiver, and goose bumps appeared on my bear skin. I really hated the cold. Fang must have noticed because without another word, he took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"You looked cold" He said.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks"

I put on the jacket, feeling warmth surround me. It smelled like him. Like watermelon with a touch of his cologne. Yes watermelons, but in a good way.

"But aren't you going to be cold?"

"I'm a big boy. I think I'll live" he chuckled.

Fang chuckled. In front of me. He's definitely not the same Fang everyone talks about. Everyone says he's heartless, emo, boring, etc. But this isn't the Fang I'm seeing. This is a different Fang. The same Fang who gave me a ride from school.

We talked the rest of the way home. It didn't feel awkward. I could talk to Fang as any other friend. It felt right. I wasn't in a bad mood anymore. I was actually smiling. In no time we had made it to my house.

"Thanks again for walking me home." I told him.

"It's the least I could do after almost killing you."

"Guess so."

I took off the jacket he let me borrow and gave it to him.

"Thanks for letting me wear it."

"No problem"

"Will I guess I'll see you on Monday at school."

"Um see ya"

I walked in the house.

…..

On Monday I talked to him. Once again thanking him. He seemed surprised I actually talked to him again. Why wouldn't I? Maybe this school isn't too bad.

….

**Aww FAX! I hoped you liked! Please review and suggest songs and what else you want to happen! I really appreciate!**


	10. Stay Away From Fang

**Hello! Okay so this is mostly Fangs POV on what happened on the last chapter. As a warning there is mild swearing as well. I also have a writer's block! As you can tell, the story isn't really moving since I don't really know what to write about. I have the plot but not the details! So please suggest something! It would mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the original Maximum Ride series. They belong to James Patterson.**

**Claimer: I do however own any characters not in the original Maximum Ride series!**

Fangs POV

I couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me crazy having her hate me. I know I'm disliked by a lot of people, but I doubt I'm actually hated by them. I mean c'mon, they don't even know me!

So that day, I made up my mind to set things right with Max. I had already accepted the fact I was a jerk. I hoped she would forgive me. That morning I saw her walk through the door in first period, knowing it was the day I would confront her. I didn't how or when but I would.

But later that day, Lissa the teenage bitch, put her in an obvious bad mood, which wasn't good for me. But after school I saw her walking by herself. I knew that would be my one and only chance. So I took it.

"Max!" I shouted after her. She ignored me and continued on.

"Max stop" I ran after her. She only walked faster. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Max, slow down" I said as I finally caught up to her.

"Leave me alone Fang" she said, not even bothering to look back. At least she remembered my name. I really needed to talk to her.

"Max we need to talk."

"Talk about what exactly?" she asked. Seriously?

"Why are you ignoring me?" I said getting right to the point. She a brutally stopped, making me crash into her.

"Will for starters you almost ran me over with your car" She said sharply.

"Look I said I was sorry" Which was true. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't mean to make you crash into a pole."

She finally turned around to face me, looking very annoyed. She had her eyes narrowed, when she suddenly sighed and her expression softened.

"Look, I'm sorry as well" she said. She was apologizing? I wasn't expecting this.

"For what?" I hastily asked.

"Your right, I am being pretty hard on you. I guess you did apologize and you did give me a ride." This was obviously hard for her to admit.

"Oh" Is all I could say right at the moment. I finally said "Will I did almost run you over with my car." What was I doing? I came here to ask for forgiveness and here I am, explaining that what I did was far worse.

"Will, we got everything settled now" she said as she snapped back to reality. She turned around. "Bye!"

"Wait Max!" I quickly reacted.

"Yes?"

"Are you seriously walking all the way across town?"

"No, I planned on flying there"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." What am I doing?

She turned back around facing me again.

"No, no, no" she quickly said waving her arms around. "It's fine, I can walk there."

"C'mon Max" I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Fang, it's fine. You already gave me a ride before. It's too much to ask."

"Fine, then I'll walk with you" I said, enjoying her reaction.

"What!?" she said, in a high pitched voice. "Fang, that's even asking for more."

Walking is too much to ask for? "Nah, it's fine."

"What about your car?"

"I'll get it on my way back"

She bit her bottom lip, thinking this through. "I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

"Nope." And so we walked.

After a while of awkward silence I decided to break the ice.

"So, why are you walking home again?"

"Jake is sick, and Iggy got a bad headache and had to go home"

"Don't you have your own car?" I would assume she had her own car, considering how rich she is.

"Will yes, but um..."

"But um what?"

"I don't have my license"

I tried very hard not to laugh. Seriously? How could she not have passed her driving test? It was so easy.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, and looked down instead. Shoot! Did I say something?

"Sorry Max, I didn't mean like that."

She looked up at me, sighing. "Oh no it's okay. It's not your fault I completely failed my test."

I saw her shiver, and she quickly rubbed her arms for warmth. Without thinking I took off my own jacket and gave it to her. She smiled up at me.

I shrugged. "You looked cold"

She smiled even more. "Thanks" she said. "But aren't you going to be cold?"

I was used to the Pennsylvania weather and it didn't really bother me. "I'm a big boy" I chuckled. "I think I'll live"

Max finally started talking to me like she used to. Which I was very happy about. Max was different from all the other girls, but in a good way.

Max's POV

After that, I started hanging out with Fang. Ella quickly accepted him and even gave us a ship name. Fax! Can you believe her? Even though I explained to her we were just friends. Nudge took a little while longer, but she quickly joined the boat. Jake didn't mind either, so that was nice. But Iggy was the problem. I knew he didn't hate Fang. At least not the way he hated Ari, but he hasn't tried to even get along with Fang. He calls him Frank all the time for crying out loud!

I knew he was being the protective older brother he's always been. But it did get annoying once in a while. I mean I've had guy friends before at my old schools, why was Fang any different?

I guess Iggy was afraid I would break down like I did last year on my Mom's death anniversary which was tomorrow. We both hadn't talked much that whole week. Though the only people who knew where my family. I couldn't tell my best friends because I knew I would break down in tears, even mentioning my mom. And that was not an option. I had planned on going through the day just like any ordinary day. This didn't happen.

…

What really happened went like this.

I walked down the stairs, knowing what I was wearing didn't match at all. I didn't care. No matter how hard I tried, I went back to one of the last words I had said to my mother. _ I hate you. _I don't know why I said those words. I regret them with everything I have. But I can't go back to the past. Since the past is well, the past.

I looked at the time. Around this time, now 4 years ago, my mom was getting her luggage ready. Getting ready to get on that plane. Getting ready to fly towards her death. I don't blame myself for her death. I never have. But I do blame myself for having her own daughter say those awful words. The last words she would ever her from me. _IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou._ I kept hearing over and over in my head like a broken record.

I had finally gathered the courage to face this cruel day. I looked over at my brother Iggy, knowing he was feeling the same. That day, Iggy wasn't even home when she left. He had slept over at friend's house, and had missed saying goodbye to her. I got to see her one last time that day but Iggy hadn't. I knew he regretted that.

Iggy wasn't looking any better than me. His hair was a mess, but he still managed to look good, he had the wrong buttons in the wrong holes on his buttoned down plaid shirt, and he had on a wrinkled pair of pants. We both sat down for breakfast. My dad was once again not home. Shocker.

My soon-to-be-step-mom looked worried. So did Jake. They both knew it was a sad day for us. But I knew, Jake at least, didn't know what Iggy and I were going through. He had grown up without his dad, so what could he miss what he never had?

"Max, Iggy" My mom paused. Iggy and I looked at her. "You don't have to go to school today."

I nodded. "It's okay, I want to go. It'll keep me distracted."

She nodded understandingly. She looked over at Iggy. He only nodded, saying 'same'.

"If you want to come home anytime, you're welcomed to."

I smiled at her, a real smile. "Mom, it's fine. Really. I just want the day to pass just like any other." But it wasn't like any other.

"We'll be fine. This isn't her first anniversary." Iggy backed me up.

"Very well" My mother sighed. "Just" she paused. "Be careful." She whispered.

Jake suddenly clapped. "We need to lighten the mood, so why not go to school?"

I knew he wanted to get off topic, which I was highly grateful for. I nodded and threw my untouched eggs away.

We arrived at school. I had slapped on a fake smile, hoping no one would notice. But it didn't fool anyone.

"Max, what's wrong?" Nudge asked, concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to look confused.

"You haven't been acting like yourself. Especially today."

"Like what?"

"Well, you refuse to make eye contact with anyone. You haven't been your sarcastic self, have you seen what you're wearing, and you're definitely faking that smile." Ella finished.

I looked down at my shoes. I really didn't want to have to talk about my mom today. But I was a fool thinking I could avoid it on her death anniversary.

"I-"I stuttered.

"Max, we're your best friends. You can tell us anything."

"It's my mom's death anniversary today" I blurted out.

Their faces quickly went from worry to sympathy.

"Oh Max" They both said, pulling me into a tight hug.

…

After that, they both did their best to keep me and Iggy distracted, which I appreciated. But of course something bad had to happen. It was Friday the 13th after all. Which was the day, the evil witches came out at school with an even more evil plan than usual. They were called Lissa and Angel.

Lissa came up to me at my locker. The halls were completely empty, since the second bell had already rung.

"Listen and listen well" she practically growled.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to stay away from Fang. Got it?"

"What?" What the hell is she talking about?

I must have said it out loud. Because Lissa suddenly rammed me against the lockers. WTF?

"You think because it's your puny little mother's death anniversary everyone's going to feel sorry for you and become your little slave."

I was about to knock the living day lights out of her but when she mentioned my mother I froze.

"You better stay away from Fang. Got it?"

"Why would I do that? Aren't you the one who talked crap about him?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's before I realized he's totally boyfriend material."

"Not my fault. Train has left the station. And you're not on board." I snorted. "Wait? Don't you have the biggest crush on Iggy? Or have you finally realized he doesn't go after sluts?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I've decided to let the others have him." By others, she meant her posse.

I then realized something. I was fighting over Fang.

Lissa gave me an evil smirk. "Fine. Plan B." she looked over at Angel, who's been quiet the whole time. She looked awkward over the whole situation. "Angel?"

Angel nodded understanding and took something out of her tiny purse. A phone.

Lissa snatched it out of her hands and showed me the phone. Still having that dumb smile on her face she clicked a few times on the phone then once again shoved it at my face. This time a video was playing.

The room was dark, but I could make out a few figures. When I suddenly heard music playing. Then singing. Me singing.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

I hear coming from the phone. No, no, no!

I remember now. Angel was over at my house that day. She clearly recorded me singing during my little outburst.

"You understand this don't you?"

I stood their frozen.

"It would be a shame if I accidently sent this to everyone at the whole school wouldn't it?"

Everything was too much to take. Why? Why now? On this day? I could feel tears appearing. Not now.

I looked down. "Fine." I whisper hoarsely.

"What was that?" Lissa laughed.

"Fine. I'm not going to get in your way. But it's not up to me if he wants you or not."

"Every guy wants me. So we have an agreement. You stay away from Fang, and I'll keep this little video a secret."

I couldn't stand being with her anymore. I nod and run away, tears developing. I never run away from someone like her. But I just couldn't.

I made my way down the never ending halls, making my way towards the exit. I then crash into a something making me fall flat on my butt. No not something. Someone.

"Oh gosh so – wait Max?" I knew that voice. It was the voice of the one guy I was supposed to stay away from.

I didn't look up at him; I stood up and tried to walk around him. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Wait Max? You okay?"

"Fine, never better" I try to sound cheery but it comes out hoarse and wobbly.

Fang grabs me by the shoulders and forces me to face him.

"Are you crying?"

I pull out of his grasps and wipe my tears away, stifling a sob.

"Leave me alone Fang. I just need some air" I turn around but Fang doesn't let me go that easily. He grabs my wrist.

"Not until you explain to me what's wrong"

I open my mouth to answer him but was interrupted by the bell. Did all this take a whole class period?

People start making their way into the halls.

"Not here" I say.

Fang nods and pulls me out the halls and out the school. His grip on my wrist is so tight it burns but I don't say anything. We make our way towards his car and he opens the passenger seat for me. I don't fight him and I hop in. He sits at the driver's seat.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

I couldn't tell him about Lissa so I decided to tell him the other reason I was so broken and upset.

"It's – it's my mom's death anniversary today and I-I guess I'm not taking it so well" I say.

He clearly didn't expect that to be the reason I was upset, and I doubt he knew what to say.

"Oh" he says. "I would say I was sorry, but I know that isn't going to help. If anything it makes you feel worse."

His response surprises me but he was right. I hate it when people say their sorry. They aren't the one who caused her death. I hate it when people pity me.

"You're the first to understand" I whisper back.

I take out my phone. My mom had given it back yesterday. I knew she was feeling sorry for me. It was her peace offering by ungrounding me. The time read 2:06. It was around this time, 4 years ago, I was telling my mom I hated her. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears right in front of Fang Pierce.

I felt Fang stiffen beside me. He clearly has never had experience with a weeping girl.

"Do –do you want to get away from here" Fang stuttered clearly unsure what to say or do.

I nod, still sobbing. Fang turned on his car and made his way. I still had my hands buried in my face when I heard the motor stop.

We stayed silent and unmoving for a while as my awful sobs turned into silent stifles. I finally looked up, taking in our surroundings. We were at a field. It had flowers, and a huge lake.

I gasped at the beautiful scenery in front of me.

"Cool right?" Fang says, enjoying my reaction.

"It's beautiful"

"I come here a lot when I'm feeling upset. It's relaxes me"

"I can see why."

I step out the car and I lay down on the cool, dying grass. Even with all the fall leaves and browning grass, this place still managed to look amazing.

"You should look at it in the spring. Now that's amazing." Fang said, taking a seat next to me.

"I bet it would be." I whisper.

We stayed silent for a while, taking everything in, when I suddenly got interrupted by my phone ringing.

I take out my phone. I got a text from Iggy.

**From Iggy: Where r u?**

**To Iggy: I just needed some air.**

**From Iggy: You okay?**

**To Iggy: Ya, everything was just overwhelming me for a sec.**

**From Iggy: Ok, just don't take too long.**

**To Iggy: No promises.**

After that I turned my phone off.

"Who was that?" Fang asked.

"Just Iggy, he was worried about where I went."

"Do you need to go back?"

I looked up at the blue sky. For once it wasn't covered in grey autumn clouds.

"Nah, I like here."

I look over at Fang at the corner at my eyes and I see him smiling. This makes me smile as well.

**Longest chapter yet! Took me 3 days to write! I revealed who was with Max at her studio. And I added a lot of Faxness here. And the next chapter would be right where I left of. So you can say this is part 1! This was 13 pages on words and over 3,000 words not included the authors note! I'm so proud of myself!**


	11. Not His Girlfriend

**I would love to give a shout out to** _**maximumridetothemax! **_**Her review made me laugh out loud and made my day! Thanks so much!**

**I'm sorry if I don't reply thanking you for your review! So this is for everyone! Thank you so much! I love you all, my random strangers! Even though this story isn't the best or most popular, everyone that's following or has even been interested in it, I give you a bazillion hugs and thank you's!**

**Okay so as always, slight swearing may occur, so read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE MILLION TIME (Thanks to the law, I must give credit to our dear old James Patterson!) I don't own anything from the original Maximum Ride series!**

**Claimer: (Because I **_**totally**_** worked very hard to come up with the totally unoriginal names, such as 'Jake') I do own any characters not from the original Maximum Ride series!**

…**..**

**Max's POV**

I don't know how long we laid there. But I enjoyed every minute of it. The cool fall breeze, the shining sun, and the slightest chirp from a nearby bird made this perfect. But what I enjoyed the most, was Fang.

He was lying down as well but he kept a distance between us. We didn't talk, just enjoyed this moment. Will maybe he was, but my mind was working over drive.

The fact that Lissa the Redhead Wonder had a video, of me singing my heart out, wasn't exactly pleasing.

She also made a huge deal about staying away from her soon to be boyfriend, since she just realized Fang and I quote 'totally boyfriend material'. Which I got to admit was true.

Fang was pretty cute. Who am I kidding? He's smoking hot! He had long jet black hair that reached behind his ears, and often got in his eyes. He always wore dark clothing adding to his mysterious look. And the- wait, wait, wait. Hold your horses Max! You're getting a little carried away here. Well, anyways you get my point. The point is, yes he's boyfriend material.

He's also the same guy I'm supposed to stay away from. I just couldn't do it though. He practically begged for my forgiveness and we finally became friends, how in the world could I just ditch him? I might be heartless and cruel at times, but this is just not me, or ever going to be me.

So, I had to come up with a plan of getting the stupid video back. But one wrong move, my life could be ruined. Or mostly my high school reputation but same thing right?

With all this blabbering going on in my head, I had forgotten the main reason I was out here with Fang in the first place. My mom's death anniversary. I once again took a peak at my phone once turning it back on, while Fang looked at me suspiciously. The time read 4:21. It was around this time the accident was happing.

I didn't cry, I had run out of tears at the moment to cry anymore. But Fang must have noticed my sudden change of mood.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, moving closer to me.

I nodded, unable to speak. Fang surprised me by wrapping his arm around my shoulder. It felt nice feeling his warmth, and his comfort. I laid my head on his shoulder, giving me the power to form words.

"It's around this time." I whispered.

"Around this time what?" he asked. I felt the deep vibration of his voice pass through his body as he spoke.

"It's around this time the accident happened."

Fang understood what I was talking about and didn't press me. He only tightened his grip on me which was a sign of assurance.

After a little while longer, my stomach decided it wanted food and rumbled.

"Want to get something to eat? I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten all day" Fang asked. And he was right. I was too depressed to even look at my breakfast, and I only poked my meatballs on my spaghetti around during lunch, and now my stomach was begging for food, after all, I'm a food addict. Thank you high metabolism.

"Ya, I could use something to eat," I said.

Fang nodded and stood up, helping me up as well. We both got in his car and made our way out the field. I had been too busy crying to know how we got here in the first place.

"Where we going to eat?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse I sounded.

"I know an awesome burger place in town that you'll love" Fang stopped to think. "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

I almost laughed out loud at his remark. "Not as long bacon still exists."

Fang flashed me once of his rare smiles. Will they're not so rare for me. He's always smiling around me, but never around others. Weird.

After a little while of driving, maybe 10 minutes, we finally made it into town. Fang parked his car at a small building with a sign that read 'Brenda's Burgers'. I had never seen this place before. We both got out and went inside.

The smell of cooking meat instantly hit me, only making me hungrier and it made my mouth water. The inside was small but cozy looking. At a couple booths and tables. Fang and I took a seat far away from the entrance or any windows, which I was glad. I couldn't be caught dead with Fang by Lissa or any of her minions.

I middle-age looking women approached us, wearing what looked like an old school diner outfit. She was really pretty, you had to admit. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a messy bun, and a slight tan. And she didn't seem to be wearing too much make-up. Her name tag read Brenda.

"Hey, Nick sweetie! It's about time you paid a visit" The women said, as she stood next to Fang. Nick? Is that his real name? The women noticed me sitting across from him and if it was even possible, her grin got even bigger.

"And it seems you didn't come alone! Are you his girlfriend?" She asked me. And I couldn't believe it. I actually blushed. I never blush.

"No, no, no" Fang and I blurted at the same time.

"She's just a friend Brenda" Fang cleared. Ya, just a friend.

Disappointment crossed the ladies face. "Aw, that's too bad. For a second I thought you got lucky and didn't end up with some Barbie doll."

I couldn't hold it and I laughed at her remark about the snobs at school. Brenda looked at me and smiled. "I like her." She said. This only made me blush more.

I looked over at Fang who looked just as uncomfortable as me.

"Um, Brenda if you don't mind, can you actually do your job and take our orders?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Brenda whined.

"Your 30, you don't get to have fun." I giggled at what Fang said. Did I just turn into a girl for a few seconds?

She rolled her eyes and muttered 'fine'.

"What would you like to order" She said in monotone.

"The usual." Fang simply said. I guess he came here often.

I didn't get a chance to look at the menu so I quickly took whatever Fang was having.

When Brenda left I looked at Fang.

"Nick?" I laughed.

"Did you actually expect for my parents to name me Fang?"

I shrugged. "Guess not. But my parents did name me Maximum after all. And they named Iggy after a form of rock."

"Point proven." Fang said.

Then something a cured to me. "Is Nick short for Nicholas?"

Fang looked down. I felt sorry for him but I just had to laugh.

"So, the great mysterious Fang's real name is Nicholas?"

"Ya, ya whatever" he muttered.

I chuckled.

"So, you come here often? I mean Brenda obviously knew who you were and you ordered the usual."

He shrugged. "Brenda's an old family friend of mine. She's not family by blood, but she's always there for you. You know?"

No I didn't know. I never did stay at the same place long enough for my family to become friends with anyone, unless my dad's work buddies counted which I doubt they do. But since Fang's opening up, might as well to.

"Not really" I shrugged. "We never stayed at the same place long enough to actually make friends with the neighbors and stuff."

"Oh" Fang said. "But it must be amazing being able to travel everywhere and see new places. It's awful growing up at the same old place, wanting to just move away the first chance you got."

I snorted. "Puh - lease! I would do anything to have grown up at the same place. Yes, I did travel a lot, but I would always stay with nannies, and it was lonely. Not being able to make real friends and all."

"So you're telling me, one way or another, the grass isn't greener at the other side?"

I thought about it, as out food arrived. It was cheeseburger with bacon and ham! Along with some curly fries. Delicious!

"Who knows, maybe we've always been on the same field, and the fence was never there. We just thought it was."

"Ya, maybe"

I took a bite out of my burger. I swallowed.

"HOLY MOLY! This. Is. Freak in. Amazing!" I said in awe, taking another bite of heaven.

"I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I mean come on. Its bacon and ham!

After we ate, and we had a some double chocolate milkshakes to go after that, Fang paid the bill, even though I practically begged him to let me pay at least half, but of course he was just as stubborn as me and didn't budge.

After that, it was getting dark out and Fang took me home. When I reached the house, I was actually starting to feel disappointment at the thought the day with me and Fang was over. But then I realized something. I just spent a day with Fang, at a beautiful field, and he then invited me for dinner. Was that a date? No, right? He was only trying to cheer up by being a good friend right? Right?

Once he stopped at my drive way I got out but not before I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. I don't what got into me, but after all he had done for me lately, it felt right. I smiled at him as I got out the car. He looked dumbstruck which made me smile even more.

"Thanks Fang, or should I say Nicholas. I really appreciate it."

Fang smiled at me. "No problem. Friends are there for each other right?"

Ugh, this reminded me that I was supposed to stop being friends with him because of Lissa. But I couldn't worry about that now. Not after all he did for me today.

"Ya, can you hand me your phone?" He looked at me suspiciously but he handed it to me anyways.

"Ooo, a Droid. I'm more of an Apple time of girl." I said as I typed in my number.

"Here" I said, handing him his phone back.

"What did you do to it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I just put my number in, don't worry" I laughed.

I closed the car door and ran up the drive way and onto the front door. I stepped inside, but until and waved Fang goodbye.

What a day.

…..

**There we go! Another long chapter and it's only been a day! Yay! So a lot of Faxness. I just thought we all needed a break from all this seriousness. But next chapter should be more on Lissa's and Max's little deal. Will that's what I have planned but plans change so stay tune!**


	12. Operation Erase Part 1

***WARNING! SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER CREATED IS HERE!***

**HOLA MY DEAR LOVLY STRANGERS! I need a name for you guys, hmm, tell me what you want to be called, and your wish shall be my command! Anyways, sorry about not updating in time! But I have an excuse! I badly sprained my foot, and it hasn't been an easy week, and I missed a couple days of school, making me behind on a lot of homework. (BTW I'm supposed to be doing my 4 page science homework and math quiz right now) **

**Also, I GOT A TWITTER! So, you can follow me and check when I update! So yup, I didn't have a twitter before, but I thought this would be a perfect way to keep you guys up to date with my not so amazing story! So follow me at twitter at **_**kittystarz15**_**! The name is Katherine (Kat).**

**I also got requested to do a cast list. Which I think is an amazing idea to kind of have an idea on how the characters look like in your head! So feel free to request for a cast! Max, Iggy, Fang, Jake, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Ari, Gazzy, and etc.!**

**So with that in mind, let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Maximum Ride. They belong to James Patterson! **

**Claimer: Don't you dare take my lovely characters! They belong to me and onl**- **jkjkjk. I don't give a toot if you use my characters as long as credit is given!**

…

Max's POV

"Seriously! Angel? Actually, I'm not surprised. She's changed a lot." My twin brother said as we hung out in the game room.

I had explained everything to him, about Lissa's and Angel's little scheme. About how they're trying to keep me away from Fang. Which I couldn't let happen.

It was Sunday. Two days after I cried my heart out in front of Fang. I hadn't told anyone where I went. Just that I needed some air and they didn't question me any further.

I shrugged. "She's always hated my guts so nothing different here." I said.

Iggy and I were in the middle of a very intense game of Call of Duty. I was dominating if I do say so myself.

"So are you gonna do it?"

"Of course not! I can't have some hag tell me want to do!"

"Is that the only reason you're not doing it?"

"What do you mean?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Are you sure it's not because you have a crush on him?"

My eyes widened at his statement making me lose focus of the game for a second, and getting shot and killed. I paused the game, turning to look at him.

"What! No! Fang's just a friend. You know I'm not the type of person to just pass someone around like some toy!"

"Mhm, sure. And why can't your besties help you?"

"You know perfectly well why" I sighed.

The reason was because I tried to keep my love for music a secret. Only my dad and Iggy really knew. Why is it a secret? Well, it's kinda personal but since you asked nicely I'll tell you… in maybe a couple more chapters further in. MUHAHAHAHHA!

"Ya I know." Iggy responded as he stood up. "So what exactly is your plan?" He asked, as he turned the PS3 off.

"I really don't have one."

"Will, dear child who happened to share the same womb as me at the same time, I believe I have just the solution to your problems!"

Iggy, having a plan? This will be interesting.

…..

So Iggy's marvelous plan went something like this.

Step 1. I have to ignore Fang for a little while that morning.

Step 2. Act like I was afraid of Lissa and her minions. (This one's going to be tricky)

Step 3. During 2nd period, Iggy's going to apologize to Lissa and flirt with her. This will hopefully distract her and her minions.

Step 4. Angel would obviously not be affected since she's our cousin. Which would let me pull her away, hopefully unnoticed. Knowing Lissa, she would be too lazy to carry the phone herself.

Step 5. I have to pretend like I'm a living a mess and beg her to delete the video. Hopefully should we feed of this and taunt me with the phone.

Step 6. Once we were out of the building. I could just jump her and do whatever it takes to get the phone.

Step 7. Celebrate! And live happily ever after!

This wasn't probably the best plan ever but it's something at least. And I did have to give Iggy _some_ credit.

So on Monday morning, Operation Erase began!

….

**Such a short chapter! 2,000 words shorter than usual! Don't worry this is Part 1! I'll hopefully upload tomorrow the rest! So will the plan work, or only make everything worse? How come poor Fang doesn't have a say in this? Oh well. Remember, please follow me on twitter! kittystarz15!**

**Don't forget to review! It would mean the world to me to receive your feedback! I'm not one to ask for reviews, you know like the people that say 'I won't update until I get 10 new reviews!' Like seriously! You're going to punish everyone that did review and didn't reach the right number yet!**

**But it would mean a lot if you reviewed! Just tell me what you think!**


	13. Operation Erase Part 2

***WARNING! VERY SLIGHT SWEARING ACCURS BEHOND THIS POINT!***

**Sorry! I don't like to add to much swearing but I think this was necessary this time.**

**Once again! I apologize for the very short chapter last time! I hope this makes up for it! **

**Follow me on twitter! **_**kittystarz15**_**! **_**Katherine (Kat)**_** is the name!**

**So remember to suggest a name that you my lovely viewers would like to be called!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not some old dude named James Patterson and I sadly don't own Maximum Ride! But instead just some crazy teenage girl who hides in her room, eating candy, and reading fan fiction! **

**Claimer: But this crazy teenage girl does own this crazy story she's created using her wild imagination!**

***unedited***

…**..**

Max's POV

"Ready?" Iggy whispered into my ear. I nodded in response.

"Operation Erase has commenced!" he said as we walked into the crowded school.

It sure has.

"You know this is so going to fail" I told him as we looked for our friends. I looked over at Jake who was lost in his own world, texting away.

"How come" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that it was _you _who came up with it"

"Oh haha." He said with a sarcastic laugh. "Don't worry. Just do everything as planned it show go alright."

"Last time you said that, I ended up with a broken arm"

"Hey, we were 6, and you didn't jump onto the sand like I told you too! I ended up breaking my arm too going after you!"

"You weren't the brightest kid back then. Actually, you still aren't"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just do this"

I sighed "Alrighty then. Step 1's in motion."

Iggy nodded and we parted ways.

I met up with Nudge and Ella. Ella and I went to our first period which I also had with Fang.

During class, I tried my best to ignore Fang as much as possible since Lissa also was in that class. I had to make a point to make her think that what she said got to me.

When class was over, Fang made his way towards me, with Lissa glaring at me.

"Hey Max, I didn't see you this morning."

I shrugged, looking bored. "You know, I was doing things"

"Oh, will um-"

"Hey Fang!" Lissa interrupted.

"Hey?" Fang said, looking slightly confused.

This was my ticket out, so I took it.

"Wait Max" I heard Fang call after me.

I sighed, hopefully sounding frustrated. "What?"

Lissa gave me an amused smile.

Fang looked hurt at me for suddenly snapping at him. But once again he covered it up nicely.

"Never mind" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

That was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I texted Iggy.

**To Iggy: Step 1 complete. Step 2 in action.**

**From Iggy: Roger that!**

I put my phone away getting ready for my part in step 2.

After the late bell rang I looked for Iggy hoping he was doing his part. But sure enough he was. I found him talking to Lissa and some other Barbie that I didn't recognize. Angel was standing a little farther away from them. She had on a disgusted look her face.

Lissa looked completely flustered and was blushing fiercely. Great the plan's working so far. I saw her whisper something to the Barbie standing next to her. Sure enough, the girl walked away with sad look.

Iggy finally saw me and he gave me the signal. He ran his fingers through his hair using his left hand. I nodded.

I could see Iggy whisper something to her but she shook her head in a negative response. Lissa giggled. She was playing hard to get. I tried not to gag, and I saw that Angel was doing the same.

He gave me a pleading look, which I understood, that this wasn't going well. I shrugged. I could see Iggy suck in his breath and he leaned in, planting his lips on Lissa's.

I fought back a gasp. I so owed him now. But now was my chance.

Angel didn't react better than me and she looked like she was going to hurl. I gave Iggy and Lissa one last look. Lissa now had her arms wrapped around my brother's neck, attacking his lips with hers, while pulling him closer to her while Iggy fought to barely touch her. Gross.

I ran up to Angel and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away as fast as possible. So much for step 3.

It took Angel a while to escape the trance she was in and understand what was happening. But by the time she started struggling, I had already pulled us outside in the garden that was located behind the school.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Not until you give me what I want!"

"What! No! We had a deal!"

"Well, deals off, give me the phone and nobody gets hurt." I said, tightening my grip on wrist.

"I'm not giving you the phone!" she spat.

"You asked for it missy" I said through my teeth.

Angels eyes widened. "Oh no" I heard her say under her breath.

I launched myself at her, aiming for her tiny sparkly purse on her side.

Angel, who was now lying on the ground, shrieked as I pulled the phone out of the purse.

"No! Lissa's going to kill me!"

I quickly sprang into action. I hacked her phone (an old trick I learned from my once destructive brother) and quickly looked for the video. Her photo album was filled with selfies and duck faces which made me wince at the sight of them. When I finally found the video, I proceeded to delete it, but before I could, I was tackled down. Into the very dirty pond. With a blonde Barbie on top of me.

"OMG! EWWWWWW!" Angel shrieked as I pushed her off of me with a splash.

I was doused in murky water, with only a sweatshirt on, in the middle of fall. It was at least 20 degrees Fahrenheit outside, and the water was much colder.

The phone. I looked around in the murky water. The water reached up to my thighs. I felt a crunch underneath me. Oh no. I bent down and picked up the anonymous object I had destroyed. It was indeed Angel's iPhone.

Once Angel saw what I was holding she let out a full out murderous scream.

"My phone! My baby!"

I jumped out of the water, already feeling completely numb.

I heard a sob. I looked over to see Angel crying into her hands. Is she seriously crying over a phone? But I couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Look, Angel. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to delete the video. I didn't mean to break your phone."

Angel continued to cry harder.

"I- I'll buy you a new one!"

Angel shook her head. She threw the remains of her phone in the water and walked out, her teeth shattering just as bad as mine.

"It's not that! Lissa's going to kill me! I was dumb enough not to back it up! She'll rip my head off and ditch me!" She sobbed. She was afraid of Lissa?

"What? Why are you so afraid of her?"

"Lissa's the only friend I ever had. She always has to get what she wants and this is what she wanted. Now that she can't have it, she'll flip. And whenever she's mad she takes it out on me. Now it's going to be much worse since I'm the reason she's going to be so angry!" Angel said between sobs.

That's why she acts like that? To please Lissa.

"Then why do you continue to be her friend. She clearly doesn't deserve you if she acts like that towards you." I said with a wavering voice, thanks to the cold.

"I-" Angel started but was cut off by a shout.

"What in heaven's sake are you two doing!" I turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Principal Howard. Uh oh.

"This is strictly against school policy! And plus both of you are out of class! Follow me now!" He said sounding extremely mad.

I looked over at Angel. She was a mess. Her hair was muddy and tangled. Her mascara had smeared down her face, and her face looked much paler. Her tights had a hole at the knee and her once white skirt was almost completely brown now. Did I look as bad as her?

I looked down at myself. My jeans were fine and my black sweater was fine as well. Except for the whole soaking wet thing they were okay. I just wondered how my hair looked.

Mr. Howard grabbed me by the wrist along with Angel and pulled us towards the direction of the building. A gust a wind blew making me a shiver run down my spine.

…

Angel and I did end up receiving detention. For a month we practically had to do Mr. Howard's chores during free period. Yay! But I guess we could have had much worse.

After our little meeting with the principle and after he informed our parents, who were definitely not happy, Angel and I where cleaning ourselves up in the gym locker rooms. She had of course brought back up clothes why I in the other hand, had to pay for a school T – shirt and some sweats with my school logo on it. But I had to keep my squishy tennis shoes. My hair was a puff ball on my head. I wasn't in the mood to even try to tame it, so I just put up in a ponytail, releasing my hidden side bangs. I grabbed my phone from my jean pockets and put in the sweat pocket, not thinking twice about it.

Angel also managed to clean up nicely. She managed to cake her face in make –up once again. She had on a fresh clean new stylish outfit and her hair was pulled back in a French braid. She just looked a little shaken up.

After a good while of both of sitting under the hand dryer, trying to warm ourselves up, we headed out. We were 10 minutes late to lunch. But it wouldn't really matter. I had to use my lunch money to buy the clothes I'm wearing.

Once we made it to the cafeteria doors Angel stopped me.

"I don't want to go in there. I don't want to face Lissa." She whispered.

I guess she really was terrified of Lissa. I now understood why Angel has changed so much. She did it in order to keep her friend. Though Lissa was the worst friend possible, she was still Angel's only friend.

I smiled at her. "You can sit with me if you want"

"But your friends hate me."

"Then I'll make them like you."

She smiled. I think that was the first time since I've come back that Angel smiled a real smile.

I walked into the lunch room, hearing everyone talking and laughing all around me. No one gave us a second glimpse or a glimpse at all.

I found all my friends sitting at our usual table in the corner. I made my way towards them, Angel following close behind. They hadn't noticed me yet.

…

Fang's POV

Where was Max? That's what everyone was wondering. In the morning she was acting really weird. Not her usual self. Was she mad at me again? What had I done this time?

I didn't have her until 5th period again so I had to wait until lunch to see her. By the time lunch came everyone asked me the same thing. 'Have you seen Max?'

"I haven't seen her since 1st period." Ella said. Ella had the exact same schedule as Max except for 6th period which was a free period.

"I've been texting and calling her but it goes straight to voice mail." Nudge sighed.

Iggy had been quiet and Jake just shrugged.

So after about 10 minutes of pondering where Max might have gone somebody sat between me and Iggy. (Iggy made sure to keep space between us since he didn't quite like me yet.)

I saw the familiar blonde hair.

"Max!" Nudge and Ella shrieked. They both quickly drowned her in questions. Max laid her head down on the table and groaned in response.

Max looked different. First off, her famous black hoodie was replaced by black and red school shirt and she had on sweats instead of jeans. Her hair was also pulled back into a ponytail. Something I had never seen her in.

After Nudge and Ella finally calmed down and silence passed by Jake casually said "So Max, where have you been?"

Max sat up straight. She shrugged. "Oh you know, I decided to take a quick dip in the school's pond."

"Haha, very funny" Jake said sarcastically.

"Max, o m g! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Nudge asked.

Max gave her a confused look then panic crossed her face. She quickly dug her hand and her pocket and pulled out a black iPhone. "Shoot!" Max said, tossing the phone on the table. Drops of water flew off of it. I guess it got wet.

Max turned her head. "I guess you're not the only one with a ruined phone" she sighed. We all turned to look who she was talking to and there awkwardly stood Ari's sister, Angel. Oh ya, she was also Max and Iggy's cousin.

Angel shrugged, clearly not liking the attention that was set upon her.

"You all know Angel right? Will Ari you obviously know her." We all nodded. Since when where her and Angel talking?

"What is she doing here?" Iggy said through his teeth. I'm guessing he doesn't like her.

"She's going to sit with us!" Max said, pushing Iggy away, making room for Angel.

"No, it's okay. I can stand."

Max rolled her eyes. "Uh no." she said, grabbing unto Angel's wrist and pulling her down next to her, making her sit. Angel gave an embarrassed blush.

"Oh ya!" Max chirped happily. Man was she hyper now.

She gave Iggy, who now sat across from Max since he moved away from Angel, a high five.

"I'm guessing it was a success?" Iggy asked. What in the world where they talking about? I looked at everyone who had the same dumb look.

"In a way I guess. If we had to do all the things we did, I guess it was a success."

"Tell me about it. You owe me _big _time!"

What is going on?!

A smirk appeared on Max's face. "So how was it?"

Iggy's face turned a deep red and he looked away. "Shut up" he muttered.

"Don't remind me" I heard Angel whisper.

"What are you two talking about?" Ari finally asked the question we were all thinking.

"Why don't you tell them what you did Iggy?" Max teased.

"I hate you" Iggy grumbled.

"I can live with that."

"I didn't do anything."

"Then I guess my eyes must have been lying to me. But Angel was there too. You saw what I saw right Angel?"

Angel looked down. "Please don't get that image stuck in my head again" she said.

"What did Iggy do!?" Ella finally asked. More like shrieked.

Max shrugged. "During 2nd period Iggy had hot make –out session with the wonderful Lissa." She casually mentioned.

Jake spat out the pop he was drinking, Ari started choking on his food, Nudge dropped the apple she was eating, and Ella's jaw dropped. I myself felt my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" We all said in unison.

"You did what Iggy!" Ella shrieked again.

"It wasn't a make –out session!" Iggy tried to cover up.

"But you kissed her!?" Ella said once again, looking very pained.

I expected him to say something like 'no, she kissed me' but Iggy looked at Max, his eye's narrowing.

"I had to do it in order to save her sorry ass!"

"I never asked you to kiss her! That wasn't part of the plan!" Max said, sounding offended.

What plan?

"Will it seems I had to improvise since it was clearly not working."

"Not _my _fault! You're the one who came up with it!"

"I did that for you and I end up getting it worse."

Uh oh. Sibling argument.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I took a dip in the pond!" Max responded.

"What?" Iggy and Jake said in unison.

"Oh. That was my fault" Angel said shyly.

"Will, you're not the only one who got the short stick!" Max said. "For a month Angel and I have to be Mr. Howard's little slaves."

"Now that was way off the plan!" Iggy said, sounding frustrated.

"What plan?" Jake asked, sounding annoyed.

"The stupid plan I came up with to save her and his sorry asses." Iggy said, pointing at me and Max. What did I do?

"Fang had nothing to do with this!" Max defended me.

"Fang had everything to do with this!"

"Okay! Whatever! Let's just drop this! Operation Erase was a success and I would like to enjoy it!" Max said standing up.

"C'mon Angel, Nudge, and Ella." She said.

The girls followed her.

I looked over at Iggy who was giving me a hateful look. What did he mean that I had everything to do with it?

I just got caught up in the middle of something. I don't like it.

…..

**So was Operation Erase a success or not? And poor Fang, getting caught up in the middle of something he doesn't even know what it is about. And Iggy's and Lissa's little scene. Poor Iggy but he didn't need to be so rude about it. **

**I know that in Fang's POV, Fang didn't say anything really but I thought it would be best in his point of view.**

**Hope this makes up for yesterday's short chapter! This took me 5 hours to write! and it's almost 3,000 words 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,! Now it's over 3,000!**


End file.
